Someone Beautifully Forgotten
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Levie Movie Fest 2015/Semi-canon/Sebulan setelah bangunnya Levi dari koma setelah perang terakhir melawan Titan, seorang perempuan menjenguknya. Rambut berantakan, kacamata tebal, dan bau keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. Levi kira tak akan ada lagi yang bisa lebih mengejutkan ketimbang berita hilang ingatannya. Tapi Hange Zoe memberinya kejutan dengan mengaku sebagai istrinya/Review?


" _I Love people **I can be weird** with." **  
**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN (SNK). All publicly recognizable Shingeki no Kyoujin characters, settings, etc. are the property of Isayama. Based on The Vow starred Channing Tatum and Rachel McAdams. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Special for LEVI MOVIE FEST!

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: Fluff, alternate canon, drama, ficlet, and OOC_

 _ **Prompt**_ _: Romance - The Vow - for December 25, 2015  
_

.

.

 **SOMEONE BEAUTIFULLY FORGOTTEN  
**

.

.

.

Bagaimana rasanya tak mengingat apa pun?

Perang melawan Titan, membawaku dalam kondisi di ujung kematian. Itulah yang orang katakan. Dari lembaran-lembaran buku sejarah dan strategi peperangan, aku menemukan banyak informasi mengenai makhluk yang dinamakan Titan. Jadi, sepertinya itu memang bukan omong kosong.

Aku terbangun di suatu pagi, oleh aroma pekat teh hitam panas yang mengepul dari cangkir porselennya—diletakkan di nakas di samping ranjangku. Udara angin pagi masuk dari luar jendela, bersama aroma asap entah apa.

Hari pertama, aku banyak muntah-muntah, merasa mual dan ingin terus memejamkan mata. Aku tak mau meninggalkan ranjang. Hari kedua, seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi besar, mengaku bernama Erwin Smith datang, menceritakan beberapa hal umum seperti siapa dirinya dan siapa aku. Setelah tiga hari dan kondisiku mulai stabil, muncul wajah-wajah baru. Ada yang bernama Eren Yeager, ada yang bernama Armin Arlert, dan ada seorang gadis yang nama belakangnya mirip dengan nama—yang katanya namaku—Mikasa Ackerman.

Saat aku bisa menguasai diriku sendiri, buku-buku mulai berdatangan, tentang apa pekerjaanku, apa yang biasa kulakukan, apa yang negara ini lakukan, dan semua sejarah-sejarahnya.

Barulah setelah beberapa lama, mungkin sebulanan, seseorang datang ke kamarku. Tubuhnya menguarkan aroma matahari, badannya tinggi, dan dagunya lancip. Mata lebarnya banyak berkedip-kedip di balik kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya. Rambut kecokelatannya diikat sedikit berantakan. Awalnya, ia banyak tertawa kikuk, menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku pagi itu, dan apa aku ada tanda-tanda mengenalnya. Kubilang, nihil. Lalu aku bertanya siapa ia. Di lehernya ada bekas goresan dan sedikit sisa-sisa lebam. Mungkin bekas pertarungan. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, ia seperti prajurit, tak ada bedanya dengan gadis-gadis yang sempat menjengukku.

"Aku istrimu."

Si Mata Empat ini bernama Hange Zoe.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu lamanya aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak ingat siapa dia. Dan aku tidak menemukan bukti bahwa aku memang suaminya. Apa dia mengada-ada? Sejujurnya, sebagai pihak yang hilang ingatan, aku-lah yang tidak bisa dipercaya karena aku tak punya memori apa pun. Tapi menerima kenyataan bahwa perempuan cerewet ini istriku adalah kegilaan yang lebih parah dari sekadar berita hilang ingatan.

Ia mengajakku keluar sore hari, setelah senja. Kami keluar rumah karena ia memaksaku belanja. Ini pertama kalinya aku keluar rumah—yang disediakan Erwin—dan bertemu banyak sekali penduduk. Sore hari, di sebuah kompleks pertokoan kecil yang menjual banyak makanan, kami berjalan berdampingan. Jika aku melangkah terlalu pelan—atau Hange yang berjalan terlalu cepat karena kaki panjangnya—perempuan aneh ini akan berhenti dan menungguku menyejajarinya. Ia akan banyak memberitahuku tentang desa dan penduduk, berceloteh banyak sekali hal yang asing bagiku.

Tsk, semuanya memang asing bagiku.

Semakin malam, semakin banyak sekali manusia lalu lalang. Sampai mendadak seorang lelaki paruh baya, mendatangiku.

"Kapten Rivaille!"

Pria itu menyalamiku dan memperhatikanku dari atas ke bawah. Aku menoleh pada Hange, berharap ia akan memberiku jawaban soal siapa lelaki ini.

"Aku ayahnya Petra. Anggota timmu. Kudengar kau sempat tidak sadarkan diri lama. Apa kau sekarang baik-baik saja?"

Setelah beberapa jenak, akhirnya aku mengangguk. Aku menggeser berdiriku, mendekat pada Hange, berharap ia membantuku lepas dari situasi ini.

"Kuharap putriku tidak menyusahkanmu—"

Setelahnya pria itu bicara banyak sekali. Aku tak punya daya untuk menyelanya. Sepertinya tak semua orang tahu perihal amnesia yang kualami. Kukepalkan tanganku di sisi tubuhku. Bahuku mendadak menegang. Setiap kalimatnya membuatku pusing. Pemilik nama Petra yang ia katakan pernah mengunjungiku sekali. Tapi setelahnya, aku tak pernah bertemu lagi karena sepertinya Erwin memang tak sembarangan mempersilakan orang-orang mendatangiku.

"Hei, Paman Tua. Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu."

Sebaris ucapan Hange membuatku melongo. Kulirik ia yang mendadak pergi, menggiring pria tadi agak menjauh dan membisikkan sesuatu. Tak butuh waktu lama, pria itu datang padaku, menatapku kikuk dan menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ia lalu menyampaikan salam perpisahan.

"Ayo pergi."

Aku tertegun.

Hange mengulurkan tangannya.

Tak sampai aku meraihnya, lautan penduduk mendadak menerjangku. Sepertinya ada keramaian pasar malam di pasar yang membuat orang-orang berbondong-bondong pergi ke arah belakangku. "Hanji!"

Aku merutuk.

"Mata Empat!"

Suara tawa mendadak menggema, bebarengan dengan raihan tangannya pada pergelangan tanganku. Ia membawaku menjauh, dan dalam sekejap, kami lepas dari keramaian. Hange tertawa-tawa, menceritakan beberapa hal mengenai sudut pertokoan. Kami membeli roti, susu, persediaan lilin, dan buku-buku yang ia pilih. Ah, dan stok teh hitam.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku melirik wanita di sampingku.

"Hei, Kacamata."

"Ya?"

"Paman tadi, ayahnya Petra, kaukenal?"

Ia menggeleng. "Ah, Paman itu cerewet sekali. Bisa-bisanya ia mempromosikan putrinya."

Aku mengernyit. "Memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau kau istriku?" Aku serasa ingin meludah setelah mengatakannya. "Kalau kau memang istriku, kenapa sekarang aku merasa itu seperti mengada-ada?" Kedua tanganku bersedekap. Kami berhenti di depan bangunan dan aku menatapnya dengan garang. Awas saja kalau amnesiaku membuatnya mengambil keuntungan dariku.

"Ah, memang pernikahan prajurit kan selalu dirahasiakan."

Sebenarnya, aku tak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa rugi ya? Lebih senang kalau orang-orang menganggapmu single?"

"Ah, diamlah." Aku mendesah malas. "Lupakan saja."

"Tsk, menikah memang sebenarnya bukan ide bagus."

"Siapa yang mengusulkan menikah dulu?"

Mata Hange mendadak berkilauan. "Kau mau dengar ceritanya?" Ia tertawa kencang sekali, membuatku menendang betisnya agar ia diam dan tidak menarik perhatian mata orang-orang.

"Lupakan saja!"

Hange mengacak rambutku. "Ayo kita masuk sekarang!"

"Apa yang kaubilang pada Paman tadi?" tanyaku segera setelah Hange membuka pintu, hampir meninggalkanku lagi. Entah mengapa, meski semua kenyataan yang kulupakan sering membuat isi perutku bergejolak, aku merasa dengan Erwin dan Hange, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Mata Empat?"

"Ah!" Hange menoleh padaku dan melempar cengiran.

"Kubilang aku hamil."

Aku mendadak tersedak.

"Kubilang kau menghamiliku, jadi kularang dia mempromosikan Petra padam—"

"Hanji!" seruku cepat. Dia gila, ya! Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Hamil dari mana!

Ia malah tertawa. "Hei, aku menyelamatkanmu! Bukannya itu kebohongan yang manis. Lagi pula, mungkin suatu saat aku akan sungguhan hamil?" Hange mengedipkan satu matanya dan masuk ke dalam bangunan, meninggalkanku yang melongo.

Aku tertegun sekali lagi. Setelah beberapa detik, bahuku melemas.

Sungguh, gadis satu ini.

Kutatap tas belanjaan berisi roti di tanganku. Sedetik, senyuman tipis, dan helaan napas meluncur dari mulutku. Kupikir, entah mengapa, perempuan segila Hange, aku merasa tak punya alasan untuk tak memercayainya. Bahkan semua kebohongannya.

Mendadak, aku penasaran dengan bagaimana cara kami menikah dulu.

Akan kutanyakan nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _OwO_

 _Dibuat dengan terburu-buru. Tapi akhirnya berhasil kelar juga._

 _Terima kasih yang udah mau bacaaa! :D_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


End file.
